momentum
by SeiYoshi
Summary: tanpa perlu memahami apapun; zen bisa dapat dengan mudah menyadari maksud pria itu ketika dia mencoba mengubur pusat mataharinya. / JuZen, Jumin x Zen / setting : after secret ending, saeyoung's route. contain spoiler(s). slash. drabble. ooc (maybe)


_31 Desember, 14:05_

.

.

Kira-kira tiga hari sebelum tahun baru; Zen sempat-sempatnya berpikir untuk mengunjungi penthouse Jumin Han hanya untuk sekadar menyapa 'rekan' RFA-nya yang tak kunjung muncul lagi ke permukaan media semenjak beberapa bulan lalu.

Jangankan, menampakkan batang hidungnya di ruang obrolan seperti hari-hari biasa saja tidak. Jelas saja itu menimbulkan pertanyaan besar dari MC, yang baru genap satu minggu lalu resmi menikahi Saeyoung Choi dan tinggal bertiga bersama kembaran sang suami yang sepertinya sudah berubah (semoga). Alhasil, Jaehee lah sebagai sang sekretaris yang biasanya bakal ditanyai setiap kali pembahasan soal Jumin Han disinggung salah satu dari mereka, namun Jaehee Kang tidak memberi detail apapun dan mengatakan Tuan Han terlalu sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya dibanding menyempatkan waktu sedikitpun menengok ruang obrolan. (Sekonyong-konyong; jelas Zen adalah orang pertama yang spontan menyoraki Jumin Han yang betapa menyepelekan kawan-kawannya dibarengi Yoosung yang tampak merengek kecewa.)

Mereka kehilangan kontak. Atau bahkan yang terburuk, Jumin lah yang sengaja memutuskan koneksi mereka.

_( Tapi buat apa? )_

Tentu dia sudah pula menghubungi Jaehee, asisten pribadi konglomerat itu; ketika tiba-tiba sang pemuda albino yang dimaksud sudah menapak di dasar lantai C&R tanpa memberi kabar apa-apa. Kedatangannya sedikit disambut kewalahan oleh Jaehee, yang terpaksa menyusun ulang jadwal bosnya; tapi tidak melontarkan keluhan apapun ketika akhirnya mengizinkan Zen untuk kembali lagi ke penthouse sekitar jam sepuluh malam nanti. Permintaan itu datang dari Jumin Han langsung yang sudah mengatakan iya untuk sambutan kedatangan Zen, namun tidak bisa langsung menjamunya di waktu siang.

"Sayang sekali. Apa anak kaya itu terlalu sibuk sehingga hanya bisa bertemu ketika malam?"

"Secara teknis, iya. Aku mohon maaf, Zennim. Padahal kau sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari ..."

"Nee. Tidak masalah, aku bisa kembali malam nanti. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahunya kalau aku akan mendampratnya jika dia sengaja menghindar; si brengsek itu terkadang harus dikasari sekali-kali." Zen terkekeh dengan kedipan sebelah mata, senyumnya merekah namun hatinya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sama-sama senang. Jaehee cukup tahu dan tidak banyak berkomentar, mencatat manut pada catatan jadwal yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana.

Zen kadangkala tidak memahami dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bohong waktu mengatakan membenci Jumin karena tingkah-tingkah menyebalkannya— baik, mungkin terlalu berlebihan. Lebih tepatnya, Zen tidak menyukai Jumin. Tapi setiap kali mengatakan itu— soal betapa dia membenci CEO resmi C&R itu, walaupun hanya setengah serius; hatinya tetap memberontak.

Apa yang ingin dilakukannya adalah bukan sebatas bertemu; menelfon pun seharusnya sudah dia lakukan jika momennya sesederhana itu. Namun, yang kali ini menganjal dan menganggu pikirannya adalah; mengapa Jumin bersikeras untuk bertingkah defensif atas perasaannya yang sesungguhnya?

Tepat setelah kematian V. Setelah kematian sahabat tercintanya.

Ketika akhirnya tubuh itu berbalik, Zen melambaikan tangan pelan pada Jaehee yang tampak tersenyum mengiring kepulangannya. Seperti biasa, dia sudah memarkirkan motornya tertib pada lahan parkir C&R dan seorang petugas yang mengenalnya betul akan melayaninya dengan senyuman.

_( Mengapa, Jumin? )_

Zen hanya ingin menjadi 'teman' yang baik bagi Jumin, supaya pria itu bisa lebih jujur terhadap perasaannya; dan supaya dia bisa membalas semua yang dilakukan Jumin untuk selalu mendengarkannya ketika perasaan terpuruk itu ada.

.

.

.

* * *

_Mystic Messenger © Cheritz_

**_momentum_** by SeiYoshi

.

— Jumin Han and Hyun Ryu —

_tanpa perlu memahami apapun; zen bisa dapat dengan mudah menyadari maksud pria itu ketika dia mencoba mengubur pusat mataharinya_

.

setting : after secret ending, saeyoung's route. contain spoiler(s)  
slash. drabble. ooc (maybe)

.

_Didedikasikan untuk kepuasan pribadi tanpa sedikitpun niat merugikan pihak manapun. Segala bentuk protes dan ketidak puasan terhadap isi cerita akan dihapus tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari pihak bersangkutan._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

.

.

_._

_31 Desember, 20:54_

* * *

_ZEN has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Yoosung⭐ : SEVEN!

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : Kenapa adikmu sama jeniusnya denganmu, sih!?

MC : Sudah jelas, kan? Karena mereka kembar?

Yoosung⭐ : [send sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : [send sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : [send sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : AKU TIDAK TERIMA DIA MENGALAHKANKU DALAM LOLOL PADAHAL BARU SAJA KEMARIN DIA BERGABUNG!

MC : Yoosung-ah, itu agak…

ZEN : Hei hei

Yoosung⭐ : Ah, Zen-hyung! Darimana saja kau?

ZEN : Aku sedang dalam perjalanan.

MC : Eh? Ke mana?

ZEN : Penthouse Jumin. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya jam sepuluh malam ini.

MC : Kalau begitu aku titik salamku untuknya, ya.

* * *

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Saeran : MC, di sini kau rupanya. Saeyoung-hyung memintamu untuk menemuinya sekarang, di ruang yang biasa.

MC : Eh, mengapa?

Saeran : [send a sticker]

Saeran : Tidak tahu. Dia sedang merengek sekarang dan sumpah— itu menganggu.

MC : Aku akan segera ke sana.

* * *

_MC has left the chatroom_

* * *

Saeran : Yoosung Kim, kau harus bekerja ekstra untuk mengalahkanku.

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : Ahhh T-T sungguh aku menyesal mengenalkanmu pada LOLOL. Padahal aku susah-susah mendapatkan skor terbaik!

Saeran : Aku menunggumu log in.

* * *

_Saeran has left the chatroom_

* * *

Yoosung⭐ : Saeran-ah! ADJONWOCNWOC AKU BELUM SIAP

* * *

_Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom_

* * *

_Yoosung⭐ has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Yoosung⭐ : Maaf aku lupa dengan keberadaanmu, hyung! Sama seperti MC, aku juga titik salamku padanya, ya!

ZEN : -_-

* * *

_Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom_

* * *

_ZEN has left the chatroom_

* * *

_._

.

Dua menit setelahnya, Zen memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya sembari menarik napas di antara udara dingin Seoul yang membeku oleh salju.

Seperti yang pernah dikatakan, chatroom masih aktif seperti biasanya. Bahkan Yoosung yang awalnya berubah kelakuan semenjak kematian V— 'dalam berbagai artian', dan tentunya sekembalinya Rika yang tampak depresi berat sehingga akhirnya direkomendasikan menjalani rehabilitas— mulai menunjukkan kemajuan dengan kembali bersikap baik-baik saja seperti sedia kala. Yoosung masih saja bertingkah kekanak-kanakan dengan lebih sering bertengkar bersama Seven (oh, Zen hampir lupa bahwa seharusnya dia sudah memanggil anak itu dengan nama aslinya sekarang) ditambah lagi sekarang sang kembaran sesama peretas itu kembali dan menjalani hari bahagia dengan normal bersama orang-orang organisasi mereka. Zen sebenarnya turut senang dengan perkembangan ini, tidak ada lagi masalah, mereka kembali pada rutinitas, termasuk dirinya yang masih berkarier di pentas musikal dibarengi Jaehee yang tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya di C&R.

_Kecuali satu orang._

Jam hampir menunjukkan lewat pukul 8 malam ketika Zen kembali memasuki penthouse Jumin Han yang sebenarnya; berjarak beberapa puluh menit dari gedung resmi C&R yang tingginya menjulang di dataran pusat kota. Zen memilih untuk bergerak sendiri ke lantai di mana Jumin berada ketika Jaehee memberitahukan nomor lantai dan kamarnya. Zen berharap Jumin tidak kaget dengan kedatangannya yang 45 menit lebih cepat. Karena Zen pikir, lebih cepat bertemu akan semakin lebih baik dan karena dia juga tidak ingin menyita banyak watu berharga Jumin yang hanya didedikasikannya buat bekerja, sekaligus alasan supaya dia bisa memanfaatkan waktu senggang setelahnya untuk berlatih akting. (Begini-begini, dia juga sibuk!)

Zen sebenarnya tidak keberatan menunggu barang satu jam— sungguh. Itu akan lebih baik ketimbang Jumin yang mendapatinya sedang menunggu seperti orang bodoh yang menanti-nantikan pertemuan di area luar ruang pribadi sang anak kaya yang dimaksud; lalu dia menggodanya dengan mengatakan 'huh? tidak kusangka kau menungguku' disertai nada tawa menjengkelkan yang bisa Zen bayangkan. Tapi ketika tangannya satu senti lagi hendak menyentuh pintu ruang pribadi sang konglomerat untuk mengetuknya iseng seraya memastikan bahwa Jumin Han benar-benar tidak ada di sana; orang yang dimaksud mengentikan pergerakannya dengan membuka pintu dahulu sebelum Zen menyadari bahwa Jumin sudah berada di sisi tubuhnya tanpa sedikitpun meninggalkan tanda-tanda kehadiran.

"Memangnya kau tahu kode ruanganku? Apa asisten Kang yang memberitahumu?" Jumin berbicara santai, lalu menekan sederet kode nomor pada sistem keamanan ruangan. Wajah Zen sontak memerah, bersikap defensif dengan tetap memertahankan harga diri.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin mengetuk untuk memastikan bahwa kau tidak ada di dalam—"

"Bodoh." Dan Jumin; seperti biasa akan membalasnya pedas.

"Ap— _hatchii_!"

Hewan menggemaskan, berbentuk bola putih menggumpal (dalam sudut pandang Zen) yang selalu Jumin bangga-banggakan muncul dengan melompat sebelum menggesekkan bulu-bulu putihnya pada kaki berlapis fabrik kelas atas sang pewaris C&R sembari disambut hangat oleh Jumin yang kemudian mengendongnya tanpa keraguan— menghentikan perkataan Zen, yang sudah otomatis bersin tiap kali bertemu mahluk yang disebut 'kucing.' Elizabeth the 3rd mengeong dengan antusias, memerhatikan ke arah Zen yang sudah melotot dan bersin tidak keruan. Jumin (lagi-lagi) sengaja bertingkah kekanakan.

"Demi Tuhan— _HATCHI_! Ahhh! Aku lupa mahluk berbulu itu juga ada di sini!" Zen bahkan melupakan dirinya seorang atheis; terlalu sibuk pada bersin sampai-sampai air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. Lalu dia berlari ke ujung ruangan Jumin dengan tidak sabaran, menghindari kucing itu sebisa yang dilakukan.

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan mahluk berbulu, tapi Elizabeth the 3rd."

"MANA AKU PEDULI!"

Zen spontan berteriak lepas, lalu melempar Jumin dengan bantal sofa secara tidak sopan. (Karena itu satu-satunya benda terdekat yang bisa diraihnya.) Bantal itu jatuh tepat mengenai wajah Jumin, merosot ke bawah menimpa kakinya; sementara dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Beruntung karena Jumin lebih banyak memilih untuk tidak berekspresi, membuatnya dapat menutup rasa kejengkelannya secara suka rela.

"… baik. Urusi dulu alergimu itu, aku akan meminta asisten Kang menjemput Elizabeth the 3rd supaya kau nyaman berada di sini." Pertama kalinya, Jumin menghela napas. Mata Zen seketika melebar; mengatakan sesuatu secara antusias dan lantang.

"Ide bagus— tunggu, kau menambah pekerjaan untuknya!"

"Aku yakin asisten Kang akan memahami betapa kerepotannya kau dengan alergimu itu." Anak dari petinggi C&R itu tidak membalas lebih lanjut seraya memutar bola mata, lalu menelfon langsung asisten terbaiknya untuk segera datang menjemput Elizabeth the 3rd. Tanpa sempat Zen melayangkan protes, panggilan telefon telah tersambung. Jumin dapat mengerti dirinya bimbang; maksudnya adalah Zen— dia bukan tipe pria yang suka merepotkan wanita dan lebih rela mengorbankan dirinya tersiksa lantas dihargai sebagai laki-laki terhormat. "Aku tidak mau menurunkan satu persenpun derajat ketampananmu."

Sebenarnya, nadanya terdengar sangat tulus untuk orang yang suka berbicara gamblang— jujur saja. Tetapi tidak butuh waktu bagi Zen untuk segera memahami bahwa itu hanyalah sekadar satir yang sengaja Jumin Han lontarkan untuk mengejeknya. "Brengsek!"

Setelah kekacaun itu, Zen masih harus bertahan dengan alerginya sampai sepuluh menit berikutnya Jaehee dengan wajah lesu tertekuk-tekuk datang menghampiri ruang pribadi sang bos sembari mendapati Zen yang masih kepayahan dengan bersinnya. Jaehee tanpa sedikitpun berbasa-basi langsung mengendong kucing itu ke dalam pelukannya, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dari Zen yang masih menyudutkan diri di dinding ruangan. Melihat keadaan Zen yang seperti itu, wanita itu segera berkata tegas.

"Aku melakukan ini demi Zen. Jadi baik-baiklah padanya, Tuan Han."

Jumin menyeringai secara menyebalkan. "Oh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu, asisten Kang. Aku akan memperlakukan idolamu dengan baik."

"Saya senang mendengarnya, Tuan Han. Zen ada pertunjukkan musikal di awal tahun baru ini, jadi pastikan tidak ada apapun yang terjadi padanya. Kalau begitu, saya permisi."

Jaehee pergi secepat kilat tanpa menyia-nyiakan barang satu detik. Mengamankan Elizabeth the 3rd agar tidak menjadi beban berkelanjutan Zen yang tampaknya sudah mulai bertingkah lebih baik. Aktor dengan nama asli Hyun Ryu tersebut menarik napas satu kali, tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan perasaan tenang tanpa niat kembali.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau katakan sekarang?"

Suasana sama sekali tidak mencair. Malahan, ada sedikit aura intimidasi yang membuat Zen menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sebelum memilih mencomot batang rokoknya. Jumin Han lantas mendelik, tidak bilang bahwa dia mengizinkan seseorang merokok di dalam ruangan pribadinya namun Zen tidak mengacuhkannya. Pemuda tampan itu belum juga menemukan titik yang tepat untuk berbicara; selain rangkaian alasan-alasan yang menjadi titik tolak kenapa Jumin Han harus menemuinya di malam tahun baru seperti ini. Semua orang sudah sibuk berkumpul di tempat-tempat hiburan; menikmati momentum jam-jam sisa menjelang berakhirnya tahun— seperti yang seharusnya Jumin Han lakukan pula. Tapi dia memilih menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, membicarakan hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

"Beri aku waktu …" Zen bergumam sangat kecil, menyalakan batang rokoknya. Jumin mencelos, menyela cepat.

"Aku mengizinkanmu kemari bukan untuk memintamu diam, Zen."

Zen mengalihkan pandangannya. Pendengarannya masih normal untuk dapat mendengarkan Jumin berbicara. Tetapi langkahnya belum juga beranjak; apalagi cuma sekadar berbalik untuk menyelami ekspresi yang Jumin Han pasang sekarang.

Jumin melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pelan-pelan. Di depan dinding kaca besar ini, hanya ada pemandangan langit malam yang gemerlapnya didominasi terang lampu kota dan bukannya bintang langit yang seharusnya bertebaran. Bulan pun tidak tampak di permukaan; kecuali sebagian cahayanya yang remang dan tersamarkan oleh gemerlap lampu-lampu kota yang lebih terang mendominan. Pemandangan yang V sama sekali tidak suka.

_( Aku menyukai bintang-bintang adalah ketika aku dapat melihat mereka bersinar lebih pada kelayakan yang seharusnya; bukan karena terang yang sama menghipnotis dengan bantuan kilau yang sebenarnya tidak perlu. Aku mencintai bintang dengan cahaya sejati mereka. )_

Jumin tersenyum pahit.

_( Seperti dirimu, Jumin-ah. )_

Kenapa sekarang dia malah mengingatnya?

Selama ini, Jumin selalu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tidak dengan mengingat nama V, tidak dengan mengingat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sahabat setianya. Ayahnya selalu mengarjakannya untuk tidak perlu terlarut terus menerus pada kesedihan yang sama. Jumin harus bisa mengorganisir kelakuannya, tidak dengan menunjukkan emosi, dan bersikap setenang yang bisa dia lakukan. Sehingga dunia tidak akan tahu siapa sebenarnya dirinya.

Tapi rasa nyeri di dada itu masih terus berlanjut. Bahkan setelah satu hari, sepekan dua pekan, bulan-bulan berikutnya; Jumin tidak bisa mengelak kalau dia masih sangat bersikap emosional jika itu bersangkutan dengan V. Apa yang membuatnya selalu berusaha menghindar untuk tidak melakukan kontak dengan RFA, adalah karena untuk menahan supaya dirinya tidak langsung semudah itu meledak. Karena Jumin Han masih—

"…k—"

Satu menit lalu. Hyun Ryu berusaha menahan suaranya.

"… —kenapa kau tidak sering muncul di ruang obrolan?"

— Jumin pula bisa menyangka pertanyaan itu yang akan pertama keluar. Walaupun yah; itu hanya sekadar basa basi Zen dalam memulai percakapan mereka.

Sembari mengetuk-ngetuk dinding jendela yang dimodifikasi serupa sebagai dinding transparan; Jumin tidak langsung menjawab melainkan memberikan jeda untuk mencerna pertanyaannya. Ada perasaan kecewa yang bercampur kesedihan, didominasi amarah; dan diaduk dengan eksistensi penyesalan. "Aku…" tapi, pada akhirnya dia tetap berbicara. "Hanya tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Apanya?" Di saat-saat seperti ini, herannya Zen masih bisa bertanya. Bukan seperti dirinya saja bermain tidak peka. Atau, barangkali dia hanya bisa menggunakan instingnya itu hanya kepada wanita. Jumin menyibak sedikit rambutnya;

"Kematian V. Apalagi?"

Lalu Zen tampak terdiam menanggapinya; menundukkan kepala, mengisap lamat rokok yang tinggal seperempat. "Jadi itu yang menjadi alasanmu tidak pernah muncul lagi di ruang obrolan?"

"Mungkin." Jumin menjawabnya dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau sedih ketika sahabatmu mati?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas konyol. Jumin tidak tertawa karena itu bukan pertanyaan yang bisa dianggap sebagai lelucon. Tapi anehnya, Jumin tetap menyunggingkan senyum getir yang kesedihannya tidak bisa diungkapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Tentu saja aku sedih. Aku marah. Aku kecewa." Jumin hampir kehilangan kendali di detik itu. "Aku membencinya— aku membenci bagaimana cara dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa."

"Haha. Sayangnya kau tidak bisa marah pada orang yang sudah tidak ada—"

"Dan dia juga menyimpan banyak rahasia dariku bahkan setelah kematiannya. Hebat. Kau hebat, Jihyun."

Bahu Jumin sedikit bergetar. Dari sudut pandang Zen yang tidak memahami apa-apa, ada sedikit gejolak rasa iba yang memenuhi ulu hatinya yang perlahan terasa panas.

_( Tanpa perlu memahami apapun; Zen bisa dapat dengan mudah menyadari maksud pria itu ketika dia mencoba mengubur pusat mataharinya. )_

Salju di bulan itu turun sudah semenjak beberapa pekan lalu. Zen suka memerhatikannya ketika satu titik salju jatuh di puncak rambutnya yang memiliki warna sama, atau ketika tangannya yang berlapis sarung tangan dapat menangkap beberapa keping salju yang bertebaran dari langit untuk kemudia mengamatinya. Salju itu sama dingin seperti Jumin; di saat yang bersamaan bisa mencair ketika Zen berupaya menyentuhnya.

"Aku..."

Napas Jumin melambat. Nadanya bergetar. Bibirnya yang dingin seolah membeku dan tidak dapat terbuka. Ketika Zen mengambil alih fokusnya dengan menatap dalam kedua mata kelamnya, Jumin mendorong perasaannya untuk tidak pecah mati-matian.

"Menyayanginya."

Seseorang yang disayangi… ya? Apakah Zen suatu saat akan memiliki dia yang seperti Jumin istimewakan?

Persahabatan mereka; secara kasar, memiliki ikatan yang lebih dibandingkan apa yang dapat Zen bayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka bukan sekadar teman berbicara, bukan pula teman yang cukup sanggup berbagi segalanya— Jihyun Kim itu, seperti alam semestanya.

Pria dengan netra merah itu kemudian tersenyum. Zen bukannya membicarakan pernyataan Jumin. Hanya saja, momennya sama ketika kali pertama mereka bertemu dan Jumin yang menyemangatinya untuk tetap berdiri. Bedanya, kali ini Zen yang ada untuk mendorong Jumin agar dapat maju dengan meninggalkan sisi lemahnya.

"Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang beberapa waktu lalu untuk melupakannya."

Tapi, Zen rasa Jumin pun memiliki alasan. Tidak mudah melupakan orang yang kau sayangi semudah itu— apalagi dengan eksistensinya yang sudah berapa belas tahun bersama menemanimu dalam kehidupan. Jumin Han begitu merasakan bagaimana cara terburuk untuk kehilangan sahabat; untuk alasan itu sekarang dia merasa sangat sendiri dan Zen di sini bermaksud menghiburnya.

"Itu sudah—"

_( Jangan katakan apapun. Zen memahami nya. )_

"Jumin Han. Dengar."

Matanya mengawang, suaranya terputus. Setelah tatapan sebentar itu, dia kembali mengalihkan pusat retinanya untuk menatap kembali kepada lampu-lampu kuning kota yang menggerlap menghalangi cahaya bulan. Untuk kali itu, dia berbicara jujur sekaligus tanpa rasa menyesal. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku membencimu, namun tidak pula berkata menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu."

_( Tidak, kau tidak tahu apa-apa. )_

"Karena itu, dengarkan. Ini bukan berarti aku peduli padamu atau semacamnya— ukh, tolong jangan membuatku mengeluarkan kata-kata yang memalukan.

"Aku mengerti rasanya ketika kita kehilangan seseorang … rasanya seperti; kau ingin mati saja, kan? Kau ingin marah, kan? Kau ingin menyalahkan dunia ini terhadap semua yang terjadi— namun kau tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena hal yang sudah hilang tidak akan kembali, kan? Jadi … uh- aku melakukan ini demi yang lain juga; yang kalau boleh terus terang muak dengan tingkahmu yang sok sibuk dan menghindari ruang obrolan. Kau pikir kami tidak sadar? Kasihan Jaehee, dia yang selalu ditanya-tanya gara-gara kau. Atau aku yang tidak tahu kau memang sibuk? Hahaha— jadi,"

Zen menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Kumohon. Kau harus bisa melupakannya."

Mereka terdiam dengan Jumin yang menempelkan sebagian telapak tangannya pada kaca, memerhatikan sendiri bayangannya. Bukan Jumin Han kalau tidak berusaha melupakan kenangan buruknya. Apalagi sampai Zen harus turun tangan untuk menceramahinya langsung soal itu. Jumin tidak mengerti apakah memang sikapnya berubah semenjak kematian V, atau hanya perasaan mereka— atau barangkali Jumin lah yang dari awal tidak peka. Lucunya, dia jujur soal dia yang memang tidak menyadarinya. Apakah dia memang bersikap egois? Mengabaikan teman-temannya seolah bisa mengatasi semuanya seorang diri, menyakiti Zen? Secara tidak langsung sifatnya sama saja dengan V— yang selalu keras kepala, yang selalu mengobankan dirinya sendiri. Namun yang menjadi pertanyaannya malam itu adalah, kenapa Zen bersikap segini jauh terhadapnya?

Kakinya berputar, membelakangi lawan bicara. Tampak mengambil waktu berpikir.

"Kau marah?"

"Buat apa?"

Jumin memilih diam, bukan berarti dia tidak menyukai pernyataannya. Dia cuma tidak terbiasa menggambarkan emosi yang dirasakan dalam dirinya melalui mimik wajah yang biasa orang lain lakukan. Dia tidak seprofesional Zen; yang bahkan bisa menirukan penggambaran perasaan seseorang melalui akting luar biasanya. Tidak pula sepandai Yoosung yang dengan mudah mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau kemari untuk memberiku semangat atau apa?"

"Kurang lebih. Tapi, yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah…" Zen meninju punggung Jumin yang membelakanginya, cukup kuat; tidak meninggalkan rasa nyeri berarti tapi cukup membuat Jumin spontan mengaduh. "Kau seharusnya lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri."

Zen maupun Jumin sama-sama tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin mereka katakan satu sama lain; selain dari untaian-untaian kalimat hiburan yang dasarnya dibuat untuk saling menyemangati. Zen mengerti Jumin masih belum bisa melupakan sahabatnya. Begitupun Jumin yang memahami maksud Zen untuk menghiburnya. Tapi sebagai apa? Teman yang baik? Rekan organisasi yang dapat diandalkan ketika dia membutuhkan? Atau—

_( Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari dulu? )_

"Aku tahu ini lucu." Jumin mendesah. Saat kakinya berbalik, tangannya yang bebas menyempatkan diri dengan meraih pergelangan tangan Zen lalu melempar jatuh puntung rokoknya yang sudah mati. Zen bergeming, menyiapkan mental jika tahu-tahu Jumin melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Mata merahnya beradu pada kilat abu-abu yang tampak meredup, sangat menantang; dengan jarak yang terbilang amat dekat. Tapi yang Jumin lakukan adalah tertawa begitu pelan, sambil mulutnya berkata :

"Kau tahu… Setelah banyaknya hal yang terjadi; dengan momen yang selalu kita habiskan bersama, semua rahasia kecil kita; dan kau yang selalu hadir ketika Jihyun tak pernah ada—"

Jumin meruntuhkan kendalinya.

"—kau adalah orang kedua yang menyadarkanku akan alasan hidup."

"Cukup. Aku mencintaimu, brengsek."

Bintang seolah pecah mendengar kebisingan malam itu; ketika kembang api bersusul-susulan membelah langit malam di jam 00.00 untuk berlomba mencapai luar angkasa— Jumin tidak sempat memerdulikannya karena perhatiannya terhisap pada satu pusat yang sama : di mana tempat seharusnya dia dapat menemukan kebahagiaan tanpa perlu jatuh pada masa lalunya. Jumin terlalu bersikap denial untuk menerima emosinya yang sesungguhnya, begitupun Zen yang selalu bersikeras untuk tetap membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, sekarang berbeda.

Kembang api itu; sekaligus menjadi janji bahwa mereka (pasti) akan berubah ke depannya.

.

.

Dan Zen, dengan setengah rasa malu, menyambut momentum itu dengan memberikan sentuhan lembut pada bibir sang anak konglomerat yang beberapa saat lalu sudah diam-diam mengaitkan ruas jemari mereka di tengah ledakan kembang api terakhir sebelum malam itu resmi berganti tahun.

.

.

.

_( Aku ada untukmu. )_

_._

.

.

.

.

_1 Januari, 00:21_

* * *

_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : HEY HEYY~! Dengar, semuanya!

Jaehee Kang : Berhenti bertingkah, Luciel. Tak bisakah kau memberiku simpati karena harus mengurus Elizabeth, lagi?

Saeyoung : Ahhh T-T aku tidak tahu kau mengalami kesulitan, Jaehee. Tapi jika kau mengalami kesulitan, kau bisa menitipkan Elly padaku!

Jumin Han : TIDAK

MC : Oh. Selamat malam, Juminssi! Lama tidak berjumpa. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan aktif di jam malam tahun baru seperti ini ^^

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : Jangan kaku seperti itu, dong. Padahal aku menawarkan kesempatan yang bagus pada Jaehee~

Jumin Han : Kalau bukan ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian, aku tidak akan aktif sekarang.

* * *

_Saeran has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Saeran : Selamat tahun baru.

Saeyoung : Ahh~! Saeran-ah! - kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat setelah seharian memainkan game.

Saeran : Oh, soal itu... tidak masalah. Aku sudah meminum banyak Ph. D. Pepper dari lemari pendinginmu, hyung.

Saeyoung : [send a sticker]

Saeyoung : Tidaaaak T-T kau seharusnya tidak meminum terlalu banyak! Saeran-ah! Aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan kesehatanmu!

Jumin Han : Dengar. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang. Jadi aku harap kalian bisa mendengarkanku sebentar.

Jaehee Kang : ?

Jaehee Kang : Tidak biasanya Anda bicara seperti itu, Tuan Han.

MC : Jika Juminssi berbicara seperti itu, berarti itu hal yang sangat serius ^^"

Saeyoung : Oh, sebentar. Sepertinya aku mendapat panggilan mendadak. Jadi aku akan membaca pesanmu nanti, Jumin. Nikmati waktu kalian~ dan MC, aku selalu mencintaimu. Adios!

* * *

_Saeyoung has left the chatroom_

* * *

Jumin Han : Jadi …

Jumin Han : Sekitar jam setengah sepuluh malam, Zen menemuiku untuk berbicara. Lalu aku menghabiskan waktu dengannya sampai malam pergantian tahun baru. Hari ini dia banyak bicara banyak hal, mungkin karena sudah lama kami tidak mengobrol—

Jumin Han : …

Jumin Han : Ah, dia juga menceramahiku soal jarang muncul di chatroom. Jadi, aku kemari sengaja untuk menyapa kalian

Jaehee Kang : Saya turut senang Zennim berhasil menyadarkan Anda, tapi jangan lupa untuk sesegera mungkin membawa kembali Elizabeth setelah urusan Anda dan Zennim selesai.

Jumin Han : Dan satu hal lagi.

Jumin Han : Saeran Choi.

Saeran : …?

Jumin Han : Aku membencimu setelah apa yang terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti aku menaruh dendam atau semacamnya … hanya saja aku masih perlu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang 'membunuh' Jihyun waktu itu. Maafkan aku.

Jaehee Kang : …

MC : …

Saeran : Aku tidak tahu apa permintaan maafku cukup untukmu. Tapi, dari lubuk hati terdalam aku menyesalinya. Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf Juminnim.

Jumin Han : Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu.

Saeran : [send a sticker]

Saeran : Lucu. Kau bicara seperti bukan dirimu saja.

Jumin Han : Akupun merasa seperti itu. Tapi Zen mengajarkanku untuk lebih jujur pada diriku sendiri.

Saeran : Senang mendengarnya.

Jaehee Kang : Tuan Han-

* * *

_Yoosung⭐ has entered the chatroom_

* * *

Yoosung⭐ : Saeran-ah, di sini kau rupanya.

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : Ayo bertarung lagi!

MC : Sepertinya kalian mulai akrab, ya.

Yoosung⭐ : Ah, Juminssi! Lama tidak bertemu~ Apa Zen-hyung jadi ke penthousemu malam ini?

Jumin Han : Ya. Dia masih di sini.

Yoosung⭐ : Bilang padanya untuk tidak banyak minum ketika berkunjung ke tempatmu, ya~

Jumin Han : Terlambat. Dia sudah menghabiskan dua botol wine sepuluh menit tadi.

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : Teganyaaa T-T kenapa kau malah menyuguhinya wine!?

Jumin Han : Aku tidak memaksa. Dia yang menginginkannya.

Yoosung⭐ : Ah, terserahlah. Intinya aku senang kau kembali aktif di sini, Juminssi~

Saeran : Aku akan log in sebentar lagi.

Yoosung⭐ : [send a sticker]

Yoosung⭐ : TUNGGU-

* * *

_Saeran has left the chatroom_

* * *

_Yoosung⭐ has left the chatroom_

* * *

MC : Aku senang kau sudah berubah, Juminssi. Ngomong-ngomong, agak terlambat tapi— selamat tahun baru, semuanya.

Jumin Han : Selamat tahun baru.

Jaehee Kang : Selamat tahun baru …

MC : Maaf tidak bisa mengobrol lebih lama, sebenarnya aku agak mengantuk ^^" jadi aku akan meninggalkan ruang obrolan sekarang. Sampai bertemu besok, semua.

* * *

_MC has left the chatroom_

* * *

Jaehee Kang : …

Jaehee Kang : ….;;;;;;

Jaehee Kang : ….

Jaehee Kang : Tuan Han. Sebelum Anda keluar ruang obrolan, boleh saya bertanya satu hal?

Jumin Han : ?

Jaehee Kang : Di mana Zennim sekarang …?

Jumin Han : Di kamarku. Karena menginap, dia tidur bersamaku sekarang.

Jaehee Kang : !

Jaehee Kang : [send a sticker]

Jaehee Kang : [send a sticker]

Jaehee Kang : [send a sticker]

Jaehee Kang : …

Jaehee Kang : Saya masih tidak bisa percaya ini. Anda tidak…—?

* * *

_Jumin Han has left the chatroom_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_"Damn, I can't believe I'm having fun with you. The world must be going insase."_

— Zen to Jumin, the 9th day of Zen's route

.

.

.

**fin**

— 19th May 2019, 07.28 PM


End file.
